


Between

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [48]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-18
Updated: 2008-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #50 - Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between

It was one thing to be physically lost, like the time they got lost together while at the zoo. The other members hadn’t really understood how it had happened, but somehow, between the lions and the elephants, Heechul and Kyuhyun had wandered off, meandering their way beyond re-traceability. Scary, an experience such as that was, and is.

It was another to be lost mentally, like the time Kyuhyun fell and hit his head, and only knew Heechul, all the memories contorted to only the princess. In fact, Kyuhyun had been sure that Heechul really was a princess, and that he himself was the knight in shining armor. Coming back, finding his way again to reality, it was painful, and he cried for days afterwards.

However, the worst was to be lost emotionally, like Kyuhyun was now. It was hard to pretend that they were only friends, that every little flip of Heechul’s hair didn’t send his heart pounding, racing at one thousand miles a second. It was harder still to write his dreams off as deranged fantasies, to believe that they could never come true, never reach fruition, never. Kyuhyun didn’t know how to go back, how to return to his previous self, the one that had viewed Heechul solely as a friend.

This time, he was stuck being lost.


End file.
